Come Natsuki
by KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD
Summary: Natsuki has an extremely sensitive spot on her back, and Shizuru wants to know what it is. [Au, ShizNat] Rated M on some chapters, but T on most.


A//N: I was thinking of this on the way home from school ha. Might be Rated M chapters soon ha.

LFB – Loser Fan Boy

LFG – Loser Fan Girl? (idk if there's really a term, and I'm joking around when I use these two terms in this story. Let's be mature people, we all know I'm a LFG anyways…)

--

Fujino Shizuru was your typical High School Girl. Yes, that meant she was overrun by hormones. Okay, not Fujino Shizuru exactly, because you would never see any other expression on her face other than the usual 'Ara?' amazed look on her face.

Yes, she was well-known by many of her classmates, senpai's and kouhei's, because of her basically being…her. Of course, when she found out that 'Fujino Shizuru' became a label describing her, she felt a bit…

…Annoyed? Let's start with that.

But of course, not everyone loved Miss. Fujino Shizuru. In fact, about someone in the school didn't really know her. That was Kuga Natsuki.

Shizuru sighed, thinking more about the young girl Kuga Natsuki. Her silky soft hair, her creamy white skin, her beautiful emerald eyes that would sparkle in the sun, her brood expression, and the crooked grin she gave to people when she thought things were funny. Of course, half of the school that was in love with Shizuru was in love with Kuga Natsuki, and Shizuru wanted to rip up them little demons.

She was amazing, and unlike Shizuru, she was a real person. Not like Shizuru wasn't, but Shizuru was tired of putting up with the people she had to put up with. She couldn't just be honest with people, and tell them to "STFU." Yes, stfu indeed.

However, it also attacked Shizuru's curiosity that Natsuki didn't let anyone touch her, especially at a certain spot on her lower back. It intrigued Shizuru a bit to much, that her interest pushed her off the edge of temptation as she jumped into sins arms.

--

Shizuru approached the table of Kuga Natsuki in class, hesitant at first, but at the same time wanting to pounce on the girl. Natsuki turned her head and stared into the crimson eyes, making Shizuru suddenly feel like she was stripped. The teenager grinned, "Its rude to stare."

Shizuru's throat dried out; Natsuki's voice, its sound, how it was said, it was all so…

…completely sexy.

"I. Uh. Ah. Um. T-the…Y-you s-see…" Shizuru babbled, moving her hands around. Finally, she took a breath of air, and went on. "I'm…Fujiono- I mean, Fujino Shizuma. I mean, Shizuru. Yes, Fujiono Shizuma- I mean…damnit…Fujino Shizuru!" she babbled.

Natsuki laughed. "Um, okay then Fujino-san. I'm Kuga Natsuki…"

Shizuru wanted to fall, and just swoon around over Natsuki, her heart was beating so fast just by Natsuki's word. Shizuru's face was completely pink-ish, which caught Natsuki's attention.

"Um, Fujino-san….your face is really pink…Do you have a fe-" Natsuki didn't get to finish her sentence, because a certain Nao Yuuki jumped in the room, yelling something in joy to Natsuki, who jumped up with her lopsided grin.

Of course, when Natsuki jumped up, she hit the table which hit Shizuru, who fell frontward to Natsuki. Sadly, unlike the cliché scenario which happens in every harem/love-romance anime, Shizuru did not fall ontop of Natsuki into a somewhat sexy position for the LFB…or LFG's. (kidden')

Instead, Natsuki managed to catch and break Shizuru's fall, but in return, Shizuru had put her hand on a certain spot on Natsuki's lower back which she made sure no body else touched.

Natsuki's knees bucked, shook, trembled, and fell onto the floor, as she moaned loudly, her face completely red. Her breath started to get harder, and sweat appeared on her face as her eyes glistened with lust and desire, as her body shook and collapsed onto the ground.

Shizuru froze, completely turned on by the girl's climax, not even knowing that Natsuki had just had a real orgasm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

TBC.

You like? I like it, I think its completely silly. Natsuki um… "loses it" when someone touches her HiME mark (which isn't there).

Sensitive spots rock, especially when they're more sensitive than the Vg!n. LMAO.


End file.
